


Impractical

by Merfilly



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo tries to convince Fezzick of profits to be had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impractical

"Tell this to me again," Fezzik told his friend.

"It is so simple, Fezzik, I am surprised no one ever thought of it!" Inigo told him. "We go and set you on the road, you will act menacing, and then I come in to chase you off and save the hapless traveler...for a small monetary reward, of course..."

"It does not seem very nice to me," the giant told the swordsman.

"Let us face the truth, my large friend. We have not been very nice men at times." Inigo looked up at Fezzik. "It is this, or we must take the man in black up on his offer to become the Dread Pirate Roberts."

"Why can we not just stop the real bad guys on the road?" Fezzik asked.

Inigo stared. He then smacked his palm to his forehead, and sighed. "Yet again, you prove that romance is not dead, my giant friend."


End file.
